


I Feel...

by SentientMango



Series: A Spoonful of Logicality [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fever, High School, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan is left home alone sick, and Patton comes over to see why he missed school.





	I Feel...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "request: High School AU! Logan’s sick at home all alone. Patton, his crush, calls him “How are you feeling? You weren’t at school, but you never mentioned anything in your calendar, so I figured you were sick. How are you feeling?” “I have a sore throat, chills, body aches- “I’ll be right there!” Patton comes over with a a sick day care package. “Is there anything else you need? Wait I got it!” He snuggles into bed with Logan “patton, you’ll catch- “idc. I love you too much” “I love you too”"

Logan's mother squinted at the thermometer. "Yep, 102. You're staying home."

Logan groaned, as he tried to sit up, "Mother please. I can't miss today!"

Logan's mom leant over kissing Logan's burning forehead. "You can, and you will. I'll call the school, get comfortable. You're not going anywhere!"

Logan rasped out, "Mom? Please. I can't get behind."

Logan's mom's expression softened, "Oh Logan, honey you're really sick aren't you?" His mom chuckled, "You never call me mom. Also you sound like hell." 

"Huh?" Logan croaked out.

His mom sighed, "Nevermind Lo. Oh honey, I really wish I didn't have to go to work today." She smiled sadly down at him, "I don't have a choice unfortunately. No matter, I'll call the school, get you settled, then will you be okay on your own?"

Logan shivered, curling slightly further under his blankets. "Yeah mom... I'll be okay."

His mom tsked, "Okay hun, I'll be back in a second with some medicine."

After around half an hour of his mother fussing over him, she left him home alone.

Logan shivered, pulling the blankets tight around him as sweat beaded on his skin.

Logan hated being sick. His symptoms didn't made any logical sense. He was sweating and had a fever, and yet he was cold and couldn't stop shivering.

It was annoying. 

Logan felt his eyes begin to grow heavy, the medicine his mother had given to him starting to take effect.

Logan fell into a fitful restless sleep.

When Logan woke up it was already the afternoon. He was sweating profusely, and his throat was extremely scratchy and dry. His body was in so much miscilanious pain he wasn't even sure the cause anymore.

Logan's phone rang, and after a few seconds wrestling around to find it, he managed to track it down and check the caller id. 

💙💙Patton💙💙 is calling.

Logan sat up all to fast, the motion making his head spin. When most of dizziness wore off, he answered the phone.

Logan's voice came out quiet and raspy, "Sal--" He cleared his throat before beginning again. "Salutations Patton." His voice was still grainy and weak, however sound came out so Logan regarded it as a win.

"Hey Lo," Patton started softly. "How are you feeling?"

Logan groaned, "Well I--" Logan paused, "Wait how did you know I was unwell?"

Logan could hear Patton's smile through the phone, "Well Lo, you not being at school was a dead giveaway! But you also never mentioned a prior commitment, so I used the reasoning skill you taught me to deduce--" Patton giggled, "Deduce thats a funny word! Well any way to deduce you were sick!" Logan could hear a frown return to Patton's face, as he hummed. Although Patton looked beautiful no matter what, he looked the prettiest when he smiled. 

"What's wrong?"

Patton sighed, "Well I still don't know how you're doing. How are you feeling?"

Logan shrugged as his temple throbbed, “Well I have a sore throat, chills, body aches, fe-- “

Patton gasped, "Well that certainly won't do! I'll be right there!"

"Wait Patton! You don't have to--" Logan glanced down at the phone, Patton had hung up.

Logan groaned, perfect. Just perfect. He couldn't let Patton see him like this. He looked disgusting, and well frankly was disgusting, and Patton? Well Patton was perfect.

A few minutes of Logan mopping later, Logan heard a soft knock at his door.

"Hey Lo? Can I come in?"

Logan made a noncommittal groan, and the door slowly creeked open. 

Patton walked in, a bag in hand.

"Hey Lo! I've got some stuff for you!"

"Oh Patton," Logan rasped out. "You didn't have to."

"Nonsense!" Patton chirped, "I wanted to!"

Patton began taking various things out of the bag, hot water bottles, cold and flu medicine, tissues, more blankets than Logan had ever seen.

After Patton had forced him to take some medicine, and had lectured him on proper hydration, while giving him bottles and bottles of water. He was finally satisfied.

“Okay is there anything else you need?" Patton snapped his fingers, "Wait I got it!”

Logan blinked tiredly up at Patton, "Huh?"

Patton hopped into bed besides Logan, curling in close, wrapping his arms around Logan.

"Wait no--" Logan protested, "Patton you'll catch--"

Patton kissed Logan on the forehead, "I don't care. I love you too much!"

Logan could feel his face was on fire, however he was quick to write it off as the fever.

"I... Well, I love you as well Patton."

Logan quickly fell asleep in the security of Patton's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
